Skypiea
Skypiea is an island located in the sky above Paradise. It is the primary setting of the Skypiea Arc, and the sixth island visited by the Straw Hat Pirates on the Grand Line. General Information The people in there have small wings on their backs, similar to the stereotypical angel which make them really unique, though no use has been revealed for them thus far. The daily life of sky people revolves around the use of Dials, which normally are not available in the Blue Sea. As opposed to the beli of the rest of the world, it uses extols as currency. The people of Skypiea have a religious reverence for soil, because it can yield plant life much better than island cloud can, and also other materials that come from the Blue Sea. Most of the people from the Blue Sea believe that Skypiea is merely a myth. The inhabitants of this haven 10,000 meters above the ground are a kind, trusting folk naturally, although through the years the war with Shandia, the thievery of blue-sea dwellers and the harsh rule of gods has jaded them, leaving them with a bitter taste towards outsiders in general. This isolationism is in stark contrast to Fishman Island, 10,000 meters below the waves, who, while sharing the traits of kindness, had become largely swamped with outsiders. Island Information *Island Name: Skypiea *Current Ruler: Gan Fall (God) *Former Ruler: Eneru *Important People: Wiper (Shandia Warrior, God's Guard), Kamakiri (Shandia Warrior, God's Guard), Braham (Shandia Warrior, God's Guard), Gonbe (Shandia Warrior, God's Guard), McKinley (White Berets' Captain), Ohm (Former God's Priest), Gedatsu (Former God's Priest), Shura (Former God's Priest), Satori (Former God's Priest), Yama (Former Divine Soldiers Commander) *Current Affiliations: None *Poneglyph: Yes (Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell) *Population: Unknown Layout Skypiea is composed of numerous areas. Below the areas are listed in the order they would normally be encountered. Upper Yard Main Article: Upper Yard This is the other half of Jaya, blasted up by Knock Up Stream 400 years ago. It is much larger than Angel Island. As a great amount of Vearth it is of high value for the sky inhabitants, being called "holy land". It had become residence for rulers of Skypiea, including Eneru. The trees and Animals on Upper Yard have grown to huge sizes, due to the decrease in the atmosphere. Eneru's priests ran their Ordeals here. A giant beanstalk, called Giant Jack, towers up in the center of the island, piercing through the ruins of ancient city Shandora and the God's Shrine. The Shandorian Golden Belfry resides on a cloud nearby. The Sacrificial Altar is also located in Upper Yard. A Milky Road leads to Upper Yard from Angel Island. Food * Technology The Skypieans use Dials extensively for their everyday lives, integrating these special shells into technology, having them act as fuel-providers, recorders, among many other uses. Some Dials tend to get down onto the Blue Seas, despite the two worlds rarely interact with each other. Dials can also be used as weapons, either directly or being installed into other devices. People Skypiea is inhabited by 3 races who can be distinguished by the shape of their wings. Birkans' wings face downward while Skypieans' and Shandia's wings face upward. The wings of the Shandias tend to have more and longer feathers than the Skypieans'. Skypieans * Shandia * Birkans * Residents Animals Organizations History Trivia * Category:Locations Category:Islands